A device for sea rescue is known that contains an inflatable element that comprises a belt with a buckle and a vessel with compressed gas connected to an end of the inflatable element and containing a wall that separates the volumes of the vessel and the inflatable element and the design of the wall includes a destructible part (Russian patent No. 2094299, class B63C 9/15, published on 27 Oct. 1997).
Another device for sea rescue is known that contains rescue bracelet that comprises inflatable elastic buoyant camera tightly rolled and placed into a pocket running along the wristband perimeter, system of gas filling in camera, look for example, as balloon with compressed gas and mechanism for start of system of gas filling, equipped by exhaust cord. Buoyant camera is designed to became C-shape form being filled, came unfolded and featured by length adjusted fastener (Russian patent No. 126312, class B63C9/08 (2006.01), published on 27 Mar. 2013).
Disadvantages of this lifesaver are that it can be filled by compressed gas from balloon and safety of this system is suffering from external impact, for example, direct sun radiation exposes to explode it due excessive overheat. So, balloon should be manufactured with thick-wall shell for safety purposes.
The objective of the invention was to create a more comfortable, cheap and safe individual lifesaver that would be compact and small weight with more high level of safety when it is used in comparison with known technical solution.